Sailor Shinigami and The Pixie Stix Singer
by xxPinkyxx
Summary: Duo gets in touch with his inner sailor scout, and somebodys had a little too much sugar! Please R&R!!


  
Sailor Shinigam and the Pixie Stix Singer  
By Pinky  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN OWN GUNDAM WING!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!.......su please dun sue moi!   
  
  
  
"Ow!!!" Shrieked Wufei as a cheese puff hit him in the head, getting cheese on his shiny black hair. He turned to glare at Duo who was slumped in a cheese covered chair, his face smudged with cheese. He had just popped another cheese puff in his mouth. Wufei's glare instantly turned into a smile, than he burst out laughing.   
" What's so funny Wufei?" Duo looked at him questionably.  
"Oh, nothing," Wufei turned back to his chess game with Quatre, still snickering at Duo's cheese covered face.  
" Checkmate!" Quatre looked at him smiling.  
" WHAT!!!! That's the 4th game in a row!" Wufei looked as if he were about to cry.   
"Aw, don't cry Wufei, it's only a game," Duo chucked another cheesepuff at Wufei's head.  
" I'm not going to cry," Wufei ran out of the room before the others could see his lip tremble and the tears start to pour down his cheeks.  
"What a baby. Just cause he lost 4 chess games in a row doesn't mean he's gotta cry about it" Duo wiped his face on his sleeve, leaving a huge orange streak on his sleeve. Der.......better get this washed soon he thought as he glance at the clock.   
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!" he shrieked. "It's 3:06!!!! Sailor Moon is on!!! I'm gonna miss it!!! Noooooooooo!" He ran to the TV and turned it the cartoon channel.  
"Don't freak Duo, its barely started yet" Quatre looked annoyed. He looked over at Heero who was asleep on the couch, drool hanging out of his mouth. He was mumbling something about duct tape. He picked up a pillow and got ready to hit Heero in the head with. Just as he was about to hit him, Trowa skipped in the room and knocked Quatre to the floor.  
"LA LA LA!" Trowa had pixie stixs in both hands. Oh no,thought Quatre. He got into the pixie stix again. Trowa had sugar all over his lips. His hair was messy and he couldn't stop bouncing. I pray that he shuts up soon, cuz when Heero wakes up he ain't gonna be happy Quatre thought worriedly as he watched Trowa skip around the room. He continued to do so for the next half an hour but thank goodness he had stopped singing.  
"Aw, man! Sailor Moon's over!" Duo jumped off his butt and went to his room, his braid swinging behind him.  
" LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Trowa jumped and landed on Heero's stomach.   
" AHHHHHHHHH" Heero sat up with strart."Get off of me!!" He pushed Trowa on the floor.  
" Hey, man. I'm sorry. Want a pixie stick?" Trowa shoved some in Heero's face.  
" Get that away from me." Heero lay back down again to go back to sleep.  
" Aw, he's no fun." Trowa poured some more sugar into his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Duo plopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Then he glanced in his half empty closet. There on the floor was a sailor outfit he had been working on for a month. It was his own special design. White and red and pink with yellow stars. He had just finnished making it yesterday. I think its time to try it on he thought. I've always wanted to be a pretty soldier. He walked over to it and picked it up. Soon, the transformation would begin.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" OHHHHHH BABY!!!" Trowa jumped on the coffee table and started singing.  
" Your making me crazy!!" He jumped off the coffee table and ran to put his arm around Wufei who had just gotten back in tho living room.   
" What the..."  
"Every time I look around, look around. "  
" Man, shut up so I can sleep." Heero threw a pillow at Trowa.  
" Geez, I'm sorry Heero, I just gotta SIIIIIIING!!!" Trowa started his lovely singing again."You drive me CRAAAAZY. I just can't sleep. I just can't help it, I'm in so deep!" Trowa put his arm around Wufei agian." You musta been a beautiful baby, cuz hunny look atcha NOW!!!" Trowa ran away singing and started to skip around the living room.   
" Oh boy, he'll probably be like this forever." Wufei thought. heero was covering his ears with pillows.  
" I CAN'T SLEEP!!!!!!!!" Heero sat up and went into his room, slammed the door shut and yelled something about destroying all pixie stix. Trowa just continued to sing some more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo finnished pulling up the matching thigh highs he had made for his outfit. He picked up the shoes and put them on. then he went over to his full length mirror to take a look at himself. Hmmmmmm, looks good, but its missing something. He thought for a moment before he figured out what he needed to look more like a sailor soldier. He ran to his bathroom and filled 2 waterballoons. He took the water balloons in both hands. Threw them up and down. That's about the right size he thought as he shoved them in his shirt. He glanced in the mirror again. That's more like it he thought. He put his hair in 2 long braids, globbed some make-up on, and pranced around his room.   
"I'm dead SEEEEXY!!"   
* * * * *   
Heero went to his desk and begin to type on his laptop. Maybe there would finally be a new mission he thought. Just then Trowa burst in his room, sugar all over his hair and face. " Quatre got mad at me and dumped all the pixie stix on my head so I came in here to see if I could get some comfort from you even though I know you won't be giving me any because you are an explicit munch and you really don't care but hey neither do I. I feel like singing again don't you hey I got an idea I'll give you a concert and-"  
"Trowa, please, SHUT UP!!! I am extremely tired, and you can't sing worth crap, so please leave before I kill you or something. Plus, you're almost as annoying as Duo." Heero glared at Trowa and gestured towards the door.   
"Hey, I could care less, and since I feel like singing I'll sing for you.Hmmmmmm, how 'bout N*SYNC??? I know!!!  
I'm doing this tonight   
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on  
  
I've loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me   
So now its time to leave."  
"SHUT UP NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Heero grabbed his gun from under his bed. Trowa stopped singing and stood there with a frightened look on his face.  
"Uh, hey Heero, I'll shut up, just don't kill me, K? I mean, I really don't want to die right now."  
"Then leave. "  
"O o..o..okay" Trowa stammered as he headed out the door."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * *  
  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy OH BOY!!" Duo was spinning around. (Nobody knew this, but he had always wanted to dress like a girl.)  
"I am sailor.........sailor.....uh......SAILOR SHIGNAMI!!!!!!!!!" Duo gave his best superhero look and went to lock his door so that nobody would see him. If anyone saw him in this outfit, he would never hear the end of it. Just as he was about to lock the door, Trowa burst in.  
"Hurry, hide me, Heero is gonna kill me and HOLY SCHMUCK!!!! IS THAT YOU DUO????" Trowa stared in aw at this little boy in a sailor suit.  
"Uh, uh, no its, uh, SAILOR SHIGNAMI!" Duo said in his best girl voice.   
"Sailor WHAT???? Duo that is you. I ain't that stupid you know. What the heck are you doing anyway? If Heero saw you he would freak out, you know that? I mean I'm freaking out right now. You nutso, puhsyco, freakazoid, luna-"  
"Would ya keep it down, Trowa! I don't want anybody to know about this.If Heero new about this he'd die, you know that? So just shut up."  
"But why are ya dressed like girl." Trowa quieted down.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Uh.....ya."  
"Okay, I've always wanted to dress like a girl. And ever since I've started watching Sailor Moon, I've wanted to become a sailor scout. Its been this thing of mine forever. So I started to make this dress and I just finnished it."  
"Duo?"  
"Hmm?'  
"You're insane"  
"I know!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Quatre and Wufei sat in the living room. Wufei was still mad at Quatre for winning the chess games.  
"Hey, Wufei, you up for another chess game?" Quatre asked.  
"NO!"  
"Oh,....okay. How about checkers?"  
"NO!"  
"Okay, then. I'll just go find Duo. HE would play a game with me"  
"So"  
"You don't have to be that way. You wanna find Duo with me?"  
"No"  
"Alright. Do you at least know where Duo is?"  
"He is in his room"  
"Thanks." Quatre left the room, leaving Wufei all alone.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Heero stopped typing on his laptop. There was no mission. Hn. I think I'll go find Duo. He thought. He wanted to go shopping earlier, and I need a new pair of spandex shorts. He left the room and went to the living room, where he had last seen Duo. He found Wufei sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face. Wonder whats the matter with him Heero thought. "Hey, do you know where Duo is?"  
"In his room! Don't you people pay attention to where others go around here I am sick of answering questions about where others are!"  
"Um...okay. Just wondering." Heero left the now angry Wufei alone.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Meanwhile.........  
Duo made poses in front of his mirror. He had never had such a feeling as being dressed as a girl. Trowa sat on the bed (or rathering bounced on the bed) singing Britney Spear's Lucky. "Trowa, Are you ever going to shut up?"   
"Don't plan on it." Trowa said, then continued to finnish the song. "Man, when I tell Heero about this he will throw a fit! This is going to be hilarious when the others find out.!"  
"If you tell the others, you'd be asking for a date with your maker!" Trowa shut up at that and stopped bouncing."You mean I can't tell the others?" Duo looked at him, frowning."I mean exactly that." Trowa looked dissapointed. "Ohhhhh. No fair" and with that, he got up and opened the door, only to find Quatre standind there with Heero behind him, just about to knock on the door. "Hey, Trowa. Is duo in here? I was gonna ask him to-" Quatre stopped and his mouth popped opened. Duo hadn't seen Quatre and Heero, and was still making poses. "Is....that you Duo?" Quatre asked. "Huh?" Duo turned around to find Quatre and Heero standing in the doorway, looking like they were about to faint. "Uh..........oh boy" Duo turned bright red. Heero looked Duo up and down then he burst out laughing. "Duo....you....hahahahahha...you look hilarious!!!!" Heero collapsed on the floor in a laughing fit. "Guess I didn't hafta tell Heero anyway." Trowa said with a smirk. Just then Wufei walked in. He had heard someone burst out laughing and wanted to yell at them for being cheerful when he was not. "Stop laughing this instance, if I'm not cheerful you're not cheer-" Wufei stopped midsentence and gasped. He just noticed Duo, who was still standing there in a Sailor suit, like an idiot. "Good lord....." "Well, guys, now that you've seen me you can go now...please" Duo was turning redder by the instant. All he wanted right now is for them to go away. Suddenly a bright something flashed in his eyes and he was temporaly blinded. "What the...." As he came out from being blinded he saw Trowa standing in front of him with a camera in his hands, holding a picture that was busy developing, smiling. "Now we can look at sailor shinigami anytime we want!" and with that Duo fainted.  
  
In the end, the picture of Sailor shiginami went on Quatre's fridge in the kitchen. Duo never heard the end of it. Heero is still rolling on the floor laughing. Wufei thought it was injustice for Duo to dress like a female, much less a sailor scout. Trowa is back to his normal quiet self and all the pixie stix in the house have been thrown out. And Quatre has beat Wufei at chess, 4 more times.  
  
A/N: This was my first attempt at Gundam Wing Fanfiction..or any fanfiction for that matter so when you R&R...be nice! Thanky Swanky!  
  
Ja!  
  
*~*Pinky*~*  



End file.
